Champions of the Arena
Champions of the Arena is a canon side story that began on April 6, 2019 and ended on November 21, 2019. It is based on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avengers_Arena Avengers Arena]. When an eccentric villain named Arcade captures various youths from across the Multiverse and gives them one week to kill or be killed, they must learn to band together, or give in to bloodlust. It was hosted by Sark and can be found here. Participants * Alani Ryan - Second Death * Alice Swayne * Billy Batson * Goro Akechi - Seventh Death * Haru Okumura - Sixth Death * Henry Hart * Hnikar - Twelfth Death * Hyakkimaru * Isabeau * Jaime Reyes - Fourteenth Death * Jak - Eleventh Death * Jianyu * Kara Zor-El - Tenth Death * Kate Bishop - Second Death * Laura Kinney * Maeve - Sixth Death * Max Griffin * Nezumi * Ratchet - Ninth Death * Steven Universe - Sixth Death * Xiayu - Third Death * Vanitas Other Characters * Amadeus Cho - Ninth Death * Arcade - Seventeenth Death * Ben Reilly - First Death * Conner Kent * Eli - Sixteenth Death * James "Bucky" Barns - Fourth Death * Mephisto * Scott Summers - Fifth Death * Terry McGinnis - Eighth Death * Tretij Rebenok - Fifteenth Death * Wally West * Warren Worthington III - Thirteenth Death Teams In this event, participants were divided into teams. These teams were as follows: * Blue Team - Hyakkimaru, Laura Kinney, Maeve, Max Griffin * Green Team - Alani Ryan, Isabeau, Tretij Rebenok, Vanitas * Orange Team - Conner Kent, James "Bucky" Barnes, Wally West, Warren Worthington III * Pink Team - Jianyu, Kara Zor-El, Steven Universe, Terry McGinnis * Purple Team - Amadeus Cho, Haru Okumura, Henry Hart, Ratchet * Red Team - Alice Swayne, Eli White, Kate Bishop, Hnikar * Yellow Team - Ben Reilly, Jaime Reyes, Nezumi, Xiayu * White Team - Billy Batson, Goro Akechi, Jak, Scott Summers Death Order Ben Reilly - Died, NPC, Set on fire by Arcade, then mercy killed by Laura Kinney Alani Ryan - Died, Survivor, Electroctued by Billy Batson during a rescue mission gone wrong Kate Bishop - Died, Survivor, Electrocuted by Billy Batson during a rescue mission gone wrong Xiayu - Died, Survivor, Tossed over a waterfall after James Barnes destroyed a dam James "Bucky" Barnes - Died, NPC, Thrown into a wildfire by Jianyu as revenge for killing Xiayu Haru Okumura - Died, Survivor, Impaled on a steel rod by a delusional Warren Worthington III Maeve - Died, Survivor, Impaled on a steel rod by a delusional Warren Worthington III Steven Universe - Died, Survivor, Impaled on a steel rod by a delusional Warren Worthington III Goro Akechi - Died, Survivor, Stabbed to death by Eli Chapter Details Prologue - "The Dice Are Rolling" Participants wake up trapped in lava encasing, gathered around a mysterious man. He introduces himself as Arcade and reveals that they have all been kidnapped from their homes and brought to his own personal island called Murderworld in order to participate in a battle royale that will be televised to the entire Multiverse. They have six days until the island is demolished to kill each other and be the last one standing in order to go home and be remembered, as Arcade has struck deals and made their worlds completely forget they existed. He then lets them down on the beach, where they are given a brief amount of time to meet with the teams of four he's set up before his game officially begins. From the start, the majority of participants (with the exception of Vanitas and Eli) make it clear they do not intend to play the game and kill others. An alliance even begins to form, which annoys Arcade. He decides to jumpstart the game, and to do so launches an attack on the Scarlet Spider, burning him alive until Laura mercy-kills him. Chapter One - "Welcome to Murderworld" Ben's violent demise leads to chaos, with some retreating into the jungle behind them to strategize, and others getting into fights in the clearing. Laura tries to diffuse a fight between Eli and Cyclops, but in doing so sends them and a few others into the frozen tundra. Kid Flash attempts to kill Blue Beetle, and in doing so sends him deep into the jungle. As XIayu intervenes he breaks her arm, but ultimately retreats as she breaks his nose and Nezumi stabs him in the back. With Xiayu's arm healed by Steven, who kept the rest of their teams safe in a protective bubble, they decide to move on and find camp. The Red Team, along with Cyclops and Loa, find themselves in the tundra. In spite of tensions due to Eli's bloodlust, the small group attempts to set up camp and find a heat source to keep from freezing to death. They begin taking wood from trees in a forest they find, some of the group bonding over coming from the same world. With a fire in place and a boost of morale, they realize Eli has gone off on his own. Following his footprints they discover that he was out hunting a bear for fur, but the bear has overwhelmed him and chased him to to an icy cliff that he attempts to climb in order to escape. The group is able to aid him and kill the bear, much to Cyclop's horror, and they use the pelts and meat for warmth and food. The Blue, Pink, and Yellow Teams, after Wally retreats, venture further into the jungle, searching for a water source. They find themselves in the Flooded Plains, with plenty of drinking water and food, including fish and strange fruits that taste as though they've been crafted for their own personal tastes. Terry sets up camp for the group, and as they discuss strategies and their situation, Arcade arrives, attempting to use their loved ones against them to encourage violence. He leaves them with an ominous threat directed at Laura about an oncoming storm as rain begins to fall. The White Team, minus Cyclops, is taken by Shazam to cliffs spotted in the distance, where they find clearing and water. The Purple Team ventures into some caves, where Vanitas, stationed on cliffs in the Drylands, sends Unversed minions to scout them out. He moves on further in, where he runs into Psycho Mantis. Max and Jaime, looking for Wally, find themselves stopped by Conner, who mentions that Wally was rescued by Warren who has been acting strange, and he attacks the duo. Chapter Two - "Classic Mode" Chapter Three - "Lord of the Flies" Epilogue Details Trivia * This is the first Convergence event to be considered a part of the battle royale genre. Category:Side Stories Category:Champions of the Arena